1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic element and process, and, more specifically, to a color diffusion transfer element and process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the color diffusion transfer process, a photographic layer containing a silver halide photographic emulsion is exposed to form a latent image therein and is developed with a processing liquid to simultaneously form an image-like distribution of a color image-forming substance. At least a part of the color image-forming substance is transferred to an image-receiving layer to form a colored positive image.
Examples of color diffusion transfer processes are the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,606 in which a color developing agent (i.e., a dye having the ability to develop silver halide and being capable of developing the exposed silver halide emulsion) is a dye image-forming substance, and the methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,647,049 and 2,774,668 wherein a latent image is developed using a color developer to release a dye image-forming substance. The image-receiving element used in these methods is generally composed of a non-transparent or transparent support having thereon an image-receiving layer containing a polymer mordant which is water-permeable or alkali solution-permeable. Known polymer mordants include, for example, poly-4-vinyl pyridine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,061 or vinyl-type quaternary salt polymers disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,261,925.